A time to kill
by buffyslayer2004
Summary: Angelus and Spike pick off the Scoobies one by one but part of Buffy still believes Angel is good. Can the slayer come through and save the day? Or will her friends pay the ultimate price? Terrible at summarizes just read and reveiw please. This is my fir
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I only wrote this story for entertainment.No profitis being made.

Author: buffyslayer2004

Rated PG 13

Warning: This story has cursing and major character death.

A/N With all that said and done enjoy the story.

Angelus slowly opened his eyes. He quickly felt the ice cold rain beating down upon him.

_Where am I?_ He thought to himself. Then he remembered… Buffy. She had fought with him earlier and looking down at his position she obviously got the best of him. He got to his feet and dusted himself off. The rain was now starting to let up. _Suns coming up soon I'd better head back…Damn how long have I been laying here?_ He thought. He rushed to his so called "home" (for now anyway). When he got their there was no sign of Dru or Spike. He didn't care he just wanted to lie down and sort this all out. What was he going to do now?

_I don't get it _he began to think _The slayer was wounded and I was to go in for the kill it's not rocket science you numbskull. _ He began to stare at the ceiling, which he often did when thinking. Then he couldn't stand think about that blonde bitch any longer.

"I want her dead." He said some what quietly to himself.

_Then why isn't she? _His mind taunted him.

"I don't know." He answered out loud "You'd think she'd be heart broken after her blessed Angel died."

Just then Spike walked in Angelus was guessing he had just fed cause he could smell fresh blood on him.

"Well, well look whose back." He said. "I thought you where off to kill the slayer mate, what kept you?"

"I don't need you now Spike, get out of here?" said Angelus.

"Oh let me guess. Her friends got in your way. And when you fought her she couldn't kill you cause she was still broken up over Angel. I told you, you couldn't kill the slayer that easily. I guess it's a bad time to say I told you so isn't it?"

"Your right it is. And I'm glad to see you walking again maybe I can finally get some help around here that is if your up for it?" Though Angelus still noticed the huge scar on the left side of his face from the last time he had encountered the slayer.

"Of course I'm up for it. Don't you think I want to see the slayer fry as much as you do? As for me walking again all I needed was time. And a good kill." Spike smirked. "It does wonders. You should try it I had them church girls begging for mercy. "

"Yeah well I'm more concerned about the slayer. If I see her face one more time—"

"Oh lighten up mate. I mean bloody hell I thought I had it in for the slayer but that's all you every talk about."

"But as I recall you were so overjoyed your long lost sire had returned to you."

"I was until I was rudely reminded what a prick you can be at times."

"Isn't it strange how we don't always get what we want?" Angelus snapped.

"Easy big guy don't get your knickers in a twist. All I'm saying is as long as her friends are there its going to be hard to get close to her."

And then it finally hit him. How could he be so blind? The answer was right in front of him the whole time why didn't he think of it before?

"Spike say that again."

"That again."

"Ha, Ha very funny smart ass but… as much as I hate to admit it but you may just have something."

"Oh well here's to me."

"That's what she's hanging on to…it's her friends that keep her going. That's why she keeps fighting me."

"Where are you going with this?" Spike asked confused.

"Get rid of her friends…"

"And she'll be helpless. I love it." Said Spike understanding his sire's plan. "So when are we off?"

"Soon…soon."

Angelus smiled his mood was defiantly improving.


	2. chapter 2

"This is bad we got rid of the Judge but Drusilla and Angel are still out there. If that is in fact his real name," said Xander pacing the room back and forward.

He was so sick of everyone making a big deal out of this Angel guy. I mean here he was he had just destroyed the Judge and he didn't get so much as a pat on the back. Okay so Cordy helped out some. But _he_ was the one who technically saved the day.

"I'm sorry guys…I just couldn't do it" admitted Buffy. She had let all her friends down and put innocent lives in danger. What was she thinking?

"Oh don't worry Buffy…I mean we'll…get him next time," said Willow trying to support her best friend. The best way she could anyway.

"Thanks Wil," said Buffy. What was she going to do?

"Giles…are you certain theirs nothing you can do to change him back?" asked Willow trying her best to help. "Some kind of ancient curse or something."

"According to my research the only way to return Angel back to his old self is if the same curse used on him those many years ago…and since he well um insured that it wouldn't happen I don't think there anymore we could do" stammered Giles. "We could find another curse but it would take dark magic….**very** dark magic. And beyond my expertise I'll admit. The chances of it working or us actually finding one are slim."

"This…is stupid why don't we just arm up and kill that soulless jerk." Cordelia said angrily. "He may be a vampire but he's still as killable as the rest of the one's we have faced. Well…except for Spike and Drusilla but why don't we kill them while were at it?"

"Cordelia, not helping" said Xander angrily. Why did she have to make every situation worse?

"What he's an evil vampire she's the Slayer this should be easy to figure out!" she said with equal anger.

"It's not that simple Cordelia," said Giles quietly, as Buffy still remained silent. "Angelus was or is a very powerful vampire not to mention as clever as they come. It's going to take a lot to kill him. Not to mention the worst recorded vampire of all time. A title not easily earned."

_Not to mention our slayer doesn't want to hurt her precious boy toy! _Cordelia thought fiercely. _I'm glad I didn't go for Angel after all._

"So let me get this straight." said Spike as he took another drink out of the whisky bottle. "You really want to push her that far? I mean the slayer is pretty powerful"

"That's the plan." said Angelus smiling.

"I love It.," said Spike with an impish smile to match Angelus. "Take away the one she loves and then get rid of the two remaining people she cares about then she'll—"

"Have nothing to live for right." cut in Angelus.

"Bloody Brilliant mate."

"Unless you count that nosy mother of hers but even still having lost two of her best buddies is hard to get over. I'd fight her on my own but helpless is so much more fun."

Spike laughed. It was about time the Slayer got hers. And no doubt he was going to be there to see it. The one thing Angelus could do better than any one else was plan ways to make his enemies hurt the most. He had tried but Angelus was always one step ahead of him. Drusilla was sitting in a rocking chair combing the hair of one of her many dolls when she said

"I'm glad to see my boys playing so well together."

"That's right." said Spike "Just like old times."

"Yeah…Daddy's back and he's here to stay" smirked Angelus


End file.
